How Ditzy Became Derpy
by TeagieDog
Summary: How Ditzy Doo became our beloved Derpy.


Ditzy Doo flew towards the cloud factory for work. The young grey pegasus mare was excited for her first day of work there. Her first real job, and in Cloudsdale!

When she landed at the entrance and walked in her golden eyes darted left and right, trying to take everything in at once. She quickly changed into her uniform and went to training.

"Now, working at the cloud factory isn't an easy task." A white pegasus with a dark red mane was saying as Ditzy walked in. "It is going to take lots of hard work and perseverance. I don't want any slackers on the team, so if you don't plan on giving it all you got, leave now." A small handful of pegasi slowly walked out of the room. "Now, before we start training, are there any questions? Good." She said, not waiting to see if anypony _did_ have questions.

The pegasus quickly grouped the pegasi into teams. There was a stormcloud team, snowstorm team, raincloud team, and cloud coverage team. Ditzy was assigned to the stormcloud team. She flew over to where the team captain hovered. Ditzy was the first pony over, as the rest of them took their time to fly over. The next pony over was a cyan mare with white wing tips and a short purple mane. She had a small frown on her face.

"Hi! I'm Ditzy Doo." She introduced herself, holding out a hoof. The pony shook it.

"Snowfall." She said.

"Why so sad?" She asked, observing her pout.

"I wanted to be put on the snowstorm team…" She sighed.

Soon the rest of the stormcloud team made their way over.

"Now." The team captain said in a loud voice that was almost a shout. "It's time for training." The captain was a buff grey stallion with a slightly darker grey mane and tail with yellow streaks. And it looked like he never brushed it. The group followed him to a large, windowless room. The ceiling was lined with big, puffy clouds, and along one wall were many buckets of water. "To make a proper stormcloud, you have to take nice big clouds and fill them to the bursting with water." The captain said.

Each pegasus grabbed a bucket, some of the more muscular stallions took two. They flew up to the clouds and started pouring the water into them. They returned back to the ground and retrieved new buckets several times until the clouds were dark and heavy.

"Next," The captain started, "we have to give them a little shake to give them that stormy vibe." He instructed them.

Each pegasus went to one end of a cloud and began to shake. The clouds began to pulse with energy. It started to become very noisy in the room, and even from just feet away they had to shout to each other to be heard. They understood why the captain always seemed like he was shouting, now.

"To finish off, the clouds need to be given a shot of electricity, for the lightening, if needed." The captain said. "So, everypony, on the ground. You don't want to be hit by this."

All the pegasi started to land, but Ditzy, as clumsy as she was, ran into a pony and ran into a cloud. Before she had time to untangle herself and return to safety, the captain had shot the clouds.

Electricity pulsed through Ditzy, making her wings stand on end. Quickly, the captain shut off the electricity. "Doo!" He yelled as she started to fall. Another of the stallions caught her.

It was several minutes before Ditzy's golden eyes opened. Everyone gasped as they saw that they were unfocused, one looking up, the other down.

The captain pushed through the crowd around her. "Recruit, what's your name?" He asked, to check if she was still ok. Ditzy thought about it for a moment.

"Derpy!" She yelled ecstatically. The captain patted her back.

"Well… Derpy, I think you need to return home. You aren't fit for Cloudsdale's weather team." He said slowly. Derpy frowned.

"Ok, sir." She said sadly. She stood up and slowly made her way to walk out the door, and missed. She righted herself and walked through the opening. Everypony watched as she flew away from the building, flying into things as she went, and disappeared to the ground below.


End file.
